


I'm Still Me

by Batfink



Series: It's Magic Time [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Tony Stark, Gender or Sex Swap, Horse Jokes, Magic, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets hit with a spell that turns him into a woman.  His only hope to get back to normal is Loki, but Loki has other ideas for Tony.</p><p>Tony is not gender-swapped in part 2, so feel free to skip there if this is not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Me

The witch's blast knocked Tony on his ass. Thankfully the Iron Man suit absorbed most of the impact but as he got up again the world outside his visor swam and he toppled over. This is not good, he had time to think, before he fell back to the ground and blacked out.

He came around slowly on his sofa, back in the penthouse, to the sound of muffled voices arguing in hushed tones.

“Who's going to tell him?” Steve's voice is the first Tony makes out.

“Not me.” That was Clint.

“I don't think anyone's going to have to tell him.” Natasha.

“Tell me what?” Tony groans moving to sit up. The room spins again and he puts a hand over his eyes lying back down.

“The witch got away.” Clint. A little to eager Tony thinks.

“And?” Tony prompts. When no-one replies, he removes his hand from his eyes and glances at his friends.

“Do you feel any different, Tony?” Bruce speaks for the first time, alerting Tony to his presence in the room.

“I feel dizzy.” Tony replies. “Is that what you mean?”

“Ummm, no.” Is Bruce's less than reassuring comment.

“What then?” Tony enquires swinging his legs off the sofa and finally managing to sit up slowly. That is when his problem becomes apparent. He stares blankly at his chest covered in his usual tank top, the glow of the arc reactor a familiar sight. The problem is the something, or more specifically the some _things_ that are not so familiar.

“I've got boobs!” He exclaims. His eyes going wide as he looks from them to the avengers that are gathered in his living room. “What the absolute fuck?”

“Told you.” Natasha says to the room at large.

Tony reaches up and cups his new found boobs. Squishing them together and jiggling them about a slight grin on his face, then all of a sudden his face pales and he drops his hand to his crotch. “Fuuuuuuccckkk!” He groans looking down at his jeans clad lap. “It's not just the boobs.”

Clint snorts in surprise and Steve nudges him to silence.

“Are you saying...” Bruce begins carefully. “That the blast the witch hit you with... turned you into a woman?”

Tony's head snaps up a panic stricken look on his face. “Fix it, fix it, fix it!” He half demands, half pleads looking at Bruce.

Bruce holds up his hands. “I'm sorry Tony. That's waaaaaaay outside my area of expertise.”

“Maybe it'll wear off?” Steve suggests.

Tony drops his head into his hands and whimpers.

“Oh for the love of fuck.” Natasha snaps. “So, you're in a female body. It's not the end of the world.”

Tony raises his head and looks at her. “That's easy for you to say.” He grumps. “You've had way more practice at this.”

 

Two weeks later and Tony is still in a female body. The spell has not worn off and the witch has not been found. They have also not been able to find anyone else that can remove the spell, despite SHIELD and the Avengers searching pretty much the world over.

Tony hasn't left the penthouse in all that time, the last thing he wants is the press getting a-hold of the story. He's sitting in his kitchen one afternoon drinking coffee when Thor strolls in. “Greetings friend Tony.”

The one good thing to have come out of Tony's situation is that Thor has stopped referring to him as 'Man of Iron'. Due of course to Tony's no longer being, a man.

“Hey, Thor.” Tony huffs back. He has been in a pretty pissy mood since the change.

“How goes it?” Thor fetches himself a mug of coffee from the pot before sitting down beside Tony.

“My life is a strange and unusual hell.” Tony growls launching into a rant. "My boobs jiggle every time I move risking friction burns on my nipples, but if I wear a bra the arc-reactor digs into the sides of them. Nat's had to lend me jeans, because now, I have fucking hips out to fuck knows where, but not where they belong and this stupid tiny waist. My hands are tiny, my feet are tiny. My hair is too damn long, but every time I cut it off, it fucking grows back in a matter of minutes in these obnoxious bouncy curls and to top it all off, I'm still me...” He taps the side of his head. “Up in here, but every time I get upset about this situation and voice my frustrations, every one of you bastards starts looking at me like maybe I'm PMSing!” He shakes his head. “Which is just all kinds of fucked up.” He stops panting from his outburst and glances at Thor. “Sorry.” He mumbles taking a sip of his coffee.

Thor just looks at him for a moment before speaking. “So, you would very much like to be changed back then?”

“Thor, I would sell my soul to the devil himself if I could get my own damn body back.” Tony huffs.

“Good.” Thor nods and stands up. “That's what I needed to know.” He places his coffee cup in the sink and turns to leave.

Tony is looking at him, confused. “Why did you need to know that?”

“I must leave.” Thor says instead of answering. “I have someone I need to talk to back home.” And with that he walks out leaving Tony staring after him a befuddled expression on his face.

 

A few hours later Tony is sprawled on his sofa watching a movie when Jarvis, pings at him. He mutes the TV.

“You have a visitor on the balcony, sir.” Jarvis informs him. “Suits 4 through 20 are on stand-by”.

Tony stands and pads across the room on bare feet, because of course, his shoes don't fit anymore either. As he approaches the glass door all he can see to begin with is his own reflection. He's the same height as before, has the same basic features, except everything in his face has softened out a little and his lips are fuller, his beard is gone too. His curly brown hair falls just below his shoulders. He's wearing a black tank-top over slightly narrower shoulders and a nice full pair of boobs, if he does say so himself. His arms are still well muscled but not as much as before. The tank-top stops just shy of the waist band of the black skinny jeans Nat gave him that are plastered to his curvy hips and thighs. Could be worse, he thinks to himself. Could be an ugly chick.

And then the lights outside blink on and he can no longer see his own reflection. Instead he sees his visitor and he stops moving as his heart skips a beat of panic.

On the other side of the glass door, out on his balcony stands Loki looking as harmless as ever and oh isn't that just the most amusing lie Tony thinks. The very idea that Loki, is harmless. Standing out there. A small innocent smile teasing at his lips. Wearing a forest green shirt and black jeans. His hands clasped empty in front of him, no weapon in sight. Not that he needs one really.

Tony is about three paces from the door. “What are you doing here?” He calls through the glass.

“My brother told me you were ready to make a deal with the devil.” Loki chuckles in reply. “So here I am.”

“Here you are indeed.” Tony mutters and something low and south of his belly button gives an odd twinge when he looks at that grin and those bright green eyes and Tony's not sure what that something is, but he's afraid of it.

“Why should I trust you?” He asks.

“Seems to me.” Loki grins spreading his hands wide. “That you don't have much of a choice.” He tilts his head slightly to look at Tony. “It's not like I could make it worse now is it?”

Tony puffs out a sigh and steps towards the door. “You might just have a point.” He comments, sliding open the door and stepping aside to let Loki in. “So, you can fix this?” He asks once Loki has stepped inside.

Loki walks further into the room and turns back to face Tony as he closes the balcony door. “Perhaps.” He smiles. “You want to make a deal with the devil though. So, what's in it for me?”

Tony gulps and looks up at him. Loki was always taller than him, but it was never really an issue before. Not when Tony had a bit more bulk to his frame. Instead of answering he crosses quickly to his bar. Putting the shiny expanse of wood between himself and Loki, grabbing up a glass and a bottle of Scotch. Loki follows him and sits on one of the bar stools on the opposite side from Tony. Tony fills the glass half way and holds it out to Loki who accepts it. Tony grabs up another glass and pours some for himself.

He puts the bottle away and takes a sip of the Scotch, eyeing Loki over the edge of the glass. Loki is regarding him with blatant amusement.

“What do you want?” Tony asks at last when it becomes apparent Loki isn't just going to tell him.

Loki chuckles and fixes Tony with an impish stare taking a sip from his glass. “Tell me Tony...” He asks in a quiet voice that does strange things to the something low in Tony that he can't identify. “Have you tried out that new body?”

Tony stares at him over the top of his glass. Taking another sip of his own before lowering the glass to the bar. “What do you mean tried it out?”

A sly grin edges its way onto Loki's face. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” He leans across the bar breathes the word “Tony.” Just inches from Tony's face and Tony goes rigid as the something inside him twinges to life in a way that makes him realise exactly what that something is at last. His eyes go wide and he steps back away from the bar, away from Loki.

“Oh hell no!” Tony exclaims glaring at Loki.

Loki laughs then. Leaning back and taking a proper mouthful of the Scotch. “Really?” He chuckles. “I would have thought you would be all over that experience.”

Tony backs up a bit further and bumps up against the counter behind him. He's freaked out and weirdly turned on in equal amounts and he's pretty damn sure that Loki is unfortunately for him the reason for not one but both of those issues because, here's the thing. Tony may still be Tony, up there in his head, but that's the problem. Tony has always been turned on by a pretty face and a quick wit. Doesn't matter if it's attached to a woman or not and Loki, well Loki is so damn gorgeous and dangerous but also intelligent and cunning and Tony is suddenly in a whole world of confusion because Loki is the devil but he seems to be offering Tony a pretty sweet deal and he knows there will be consequences but he also knows that Loki keeps looking at him in that smug and knowing way and he kinda does want to try out this new body, but had been lacking in anyone to try it out on and it would be a shame to lose it without at least finding out what it could do and his mind is unravelling and Loki just winked at him and he's about to lose it completely.

Loki stands and walks away from the bar and Tony stares at his back, watches the way his lithe frame saunters across the room and he finds himself drawn to follow him. He edges carefully around the bar and ventures into his living room in the direction Loki has wandered off.

Loki crosses the living room and heads down the corridor, throwing open the first door he comes to, which happens to be the door to Tony's bedroom. “Ummm, what are you doing?” Tony asks.

Loki flicks on the light switch bathing the room in a soft glow. He smirks over his shoulder at Tony and steps into his room. Tony follows him to the threshold but no further. Loki crosses to Tony's bed and kicks off his shoes. His back to Tony he pulls off his shirt and drops it to the floor. Turning slowly, he drops down to sit on the bed patting the mattress beside him. “Come on Tony.” he practically purrs. “Come show me what you're made of.”

Tony's eyes go wide at the sight of him but he hesitates for only a second before stepping into the room, pushing the door closed as he does so and crossing towards the bed.

He stops again, just far enough away that if Loki was to reach out he wouldn't be able to touch him without standing up. “Last time you were here you tried to kill me.” He whispers looking Loki directly in the eye.

“I knew your suit would save you.” Loki replies.

“Really?” Tony gives him suspicious face. “Because personally I had my doubts and I invented the damn thing.”

“You thought I actually intended to kill you?” Loki frowns. “That would have been awkward to say the least.”

“Awkward.” Tony huffs. “That's the best you can come up with?”

“What would you prefer?” Loki asks, a hint of amusement on his face.

“I dunno.” Tony begins. “How about sad, or devastating or...” He pauses trying to think of something else.

“Tragic?” Loki questions, fixing Tony with his green gaze.

“Yeah.” Tony agrees. “Tragic.” He hasn't noticed it yet, but he has actually stepped closer to Loki, close enough that Loki can now reach out and touch him.

“Oh my dear Tony.” Loki wraps his hand around the back of Tony's thigh, his thumb resting on the underside of one ass-cheek. “I have no doubt your death would be a thing of tragedy.”

“You went to jail though right?” Tony asks and now he's looking down at Loki where he sits on the bed. Tony standing between his thighs.

“Oh yes.” Loki agrees. “Time moves differently on Asgard. I spent a very long time in jail. Not to mention, I would not have been allowed to leave Asgard, if not for Odin's admiration for your Nick Fury and his willingness to help him out with your problem.”

“Well good.” Tony says before sitting down on one of Loki's thighs.

Loki kisses him then, wrapping one arm around his waist, letting the other tangle in his hair and Tony's body comes alive in new and exciting ways. His hands coming up to hold Loki's shoulders as the hand Loki has in his hair slides down to cup a boob. He breaks this kiss. “C cup.” He smirks. “Nice.” He flicks his thumbs across Tony's nipples making him groan.

“What the fuck?” Tony pants against Loki's lips. “Everything feels weird and electrified and why do my nipples have a direct line to my groin? That doesn't even make sense.”

“Women are wired differently.” Loki tells him. “A skilful lover can make a woman come just by touching her breasts in the correct manner.” Tony gapes at him and Loki kisses him again, sliding his tongue around inside his mouth moving his hands to slide up and under Tony's tank top. He turns sliding Tony off his knee and onto the bed, moving to crawl between Tony's legs and Tony feels a bit too easy, thinks about telling Loki to cool it, but then Loki is sliding up his tank top and pressing kisses and licks to his stomach and Tony decides he doesn't care. Let Loki think he's easy. Just don't let him stop.

Loki pauses long enough to pull Tony's tank top up over his head. He throws it to the floor and swiftly turns back, clamping his mouth firmly onto Tony's left breast, flicking his tongue across the nipple. Tony moans again and wraps his legs around Loki, pulling him closer, tangling his fingers in his long hair, using it to coax Loki back up to his mouth so that he can kiss him again.

Loki is holding himself up on his arms but his groin is pressed up against Tony's and Tony can feel Loki's erection pressing against him, feel the heat of him even though their jeans. He tightens his legs pulling Loki closer still, rocking his hips up to meet him and feeling definitely like a hussy as he whimpers into Loki's mouth. Getting Tony into bed has never really been a challenge for anyone that wanted to try but he usually has a bit more self-control once he gets there. That being said, his body is sparking in ways it never has before.

Loki for his part is panting softly when he pulls his mouth away from Tony's sliding his hands down Tony's sides one crossing to flick open the button on Tony's jeans as his mouth returns to Tony's breast. He slides his hand down the front of Tony's jeans but stops when his fingertips brush Tony's underwear. He lifts his head from Tony's breast and glances down. “Are those Victoria's Secret?” He asks, one eyebrow twitching up in amusement.

Tony groans and then whispers “Yes” under his breath.

A grin sneaks its way across Loki's face.

“Pepper bought them for me.” Tony almost blushes and Loki looks like he is trying not to laugh as he stares at the red satin edged in black lace that is currently covering Tony.

“Stop laughing.” Tony huffs.

“My apologies.” Loki smirks at him. “It is just not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah well, nothing of mine fits anymore.” Tony scowls at him.

Loki lowers his head back to Tony's breast and Tony forgets to be annoyed with him curling his fingers back into Loki's hair as he switches to the other breast a hand slipping below the edge of the lace to stroke Tony's hip.

After a few moments Loki pulls away and grabs Tony's jeans peeling them off him and throwing them to the side before returning to his previous position. His groin pressed against Tony causing a delicious friction that Tony can't help rubbing against as Loki plays with his nipples. Tony feels a tightening in his muscles that is both familiar, but not. He knows what it means though and uses his legs to pull Loki closer again.

A moment later he feels like something inside him has exploded as his orgasm washes over him with a moan of 'Loki', that leaves him panting and twitching in a way he never has before. Loki raises his head a smug grin on his face as Tony trembles beneath him.

Tony stares back at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. “Yowser.” He manages at last unlocking his legs from behind Loki.

Loki twists and stands from the bed, slipping his own jeans from his lean hips. Tony takes a moment to admire the impressive tent he has pitched in his black silk boxers, followed by a moment of panic at the thought of Loki sticking him with something that big. At which point another thought occurs to him and he sits forward curling his legs up so that he's facing Loki where he stands beside the bed.

“How do I know you're not fucking with me?” He asks, crossing his arms over his breasts.

“I have not yet begun to fuck you.” Loki grins. “Although I can assure you, you will know all about it when I do.”

“That's not what I mean.” Tony glares at him. “How do I know you can really undo this spell and you're not just pretending you can so you can get in my pants?”

Loki looks offended. “You doubt my skills with magic?”

“Yeah, I doubt them.” Tony replies. “No-one else has been able to remove this spell. What makes you so sure you can?”

Loki's smug grin returns. “Muggle.” He sniggers and Tony is surprised by the pop-culture reference.

He turns and walks across the room towards Tony's walk-in-closet. Tony slides off the bed and follows him. Loki stops facing the full length mirror and gestures for Tony to come and stand in front of him. When he does so, he sees in the reflection Loki raise his hand, making odd gestures with his fingers. A green and gold glow begins at his fingertips and spreads until his whole hand is covered, he then reaches out towards Tony's shoulder. Just before his fingertips make contact with Tony's skin there's a crackling and a few sparks pop from millimetres above his skin. Suddenly, in his reflection, Tony can see some form of glowing red net covering his entire body, like some weird sort of neon fishnet gimp suit.

“What the hell is that?” He asks turning his head to look at Loki. Loki is still reaching for Tony's shoulder, but it actually looks like he is having to fight his way towards it. His fingers are tensed into a claw shape, which he manages to push into the gaps in the netting tucking his fingers under a section of the net, pulling it away from Tony's skin.

“This is what holds the glamour in place.” Loki informs him, pulling on the net and walking his fingers through it until he stops at a section beside Tony's neck. “Got it.” He grins.

Tony can't see his hand, so he looks back at the reflection in the mirror. Loki is holding onto a knot in the net picking at it, both hands now enveloped in his green gold glow. “Can't you just cut it?” He asks.

“Do you have a pair of magical scissors?” Loki enquires.

“Well, no.” Tony mutters.

“And do I look like I have a pair of magical scissors?” Loki continues.

Tony glances around at Loki. “No, but you do look pleased to see me.”

“I've been in prison for over a century.” Loki growls. “I'd fuck a horse right about now.”

“According to the internet, you already did.” Tony chuckles.

“Yes, well.” Loki grins at him. “According to the internet, you've been named in 17 divorce cases and 6 paternity suits.”

“For the record, none of them were mine.” Tony huffs. “Pepper checked.”

Loki rolls his eyes and continues picking at the knot while Tony goes back to staring at their reflections. He wishes Loki would hurry up as he is starting to get turned on again watching the way Loki's brow furrows as he concentrates on the knot.

Right about the time Tony is about to give up hope. Loki gives a triumphant 'ha' and the knot slips free. He twists the ends around, unravelling the net up over Tony's head before pushing it down towards his shoulders.

Tony gasps as his features change with the removing of the net until his regular face is staring back at him from the mirror. His hair is back to its usual short scruffy mop, his precious goatee back in place, his features back to their normal angular planes. He smiles and reaches up to touch his face. Yep, everything feels back to normal too. From the neck up anyway. From the neck down, still female. He glances back to Loki.

“I'll remove the rest of it when we're done.” Loki informs him. One eyebrow raised as if daring Tony to say he had changed his mind, his hands lowering from the section of net he was holding to Tony's breasts.

Tony doesn't hesitate, he steps towards Loki and jumps up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Loki's hands come up to catch him under the ass as he turns and carries him back into the bedroom. The glow dissipating from Loki's hands and the net disappearing from view again.

Tony leans in toward Loki, brushing his cheek against Loki's chin, feeling the stubble scrape his skin. “This face doesn't bother you?” He asks.

Loki deposits him on the bed and crawls over him. “Like I said, Tony. Horse.” He leans down and kisses him, before moving aside to pull off Tony's frilly little scrap of satin and lace and his own boxers. He reaches a hand between Tony's legs and smiles a wicked smile. “So wet for me.”

Tony feels himself blush but reaches out and grabs Loki's shoulder, pulling him down towards him. “Less talking, more fucking.” He groans as Loki slips two fingers into him.

“As you wish.” Loki laughs, pulling them out and swiftly replacing them with his cock.

Tony is surprised by how easily it slips into him, making him moan. When he is fully buried between Tony's legs Loki pauses as if trying to compose himself. “Oh Tony.” He groans. “I take it back. You're better than a horse any day.”

Tony laughs and clenches his pelvic floor muscles. He has no idea how he knew to do that, but thankfully his lady parts seem to know what they are doing even if he doesn't.

Loki starts up a smooth rhythm sliding in and out of Tony making him wriggle beneath him. They kiss briefly, but it's hard to pull in enough breath while doing so and both of them are left panting. Tony digs his fingernails into Loki's ass, trying to pull him even closer. “Faster.” He gasps and Loki obliges.

Tony feels the pressure building again and from the look on his face Tony is pretty sure Loki is close too. “We should try this again when you change me back.” Tony pants.

Loki freezes above him and looks down, but instead of replying, he just leans down and kisses him. With a few more thrusts, he pitches Tony over the edge into orgasm, following quickly behind him. “Tony!” He sighs pulling out and dropping down onto the mattress beside him. Wrapping his arm around Tony pulling him snug against him and nuzzling into his neck. “I'll take the rest of the net off after I have a nap.” He kisses Tony's ear. “I need to recover my strength.”

“No worries.” Tony sighs snuggling back towards him and closing his eyes.

 

When Tony wakes up a few hours later, the first thing he notices is that Loki is not in the bed. Surprisingly his lack of boobs is the second thing he notices. “Yes!” He yells punching the air as he realises that he is finally back to his normal self.

He bolts out of bed and out of his room checking the entire penthouse but Loki is nowhere to be found. “Huh?” He says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be just a simple gender swapped Tony smut-fest, but then Thor got involved (in a non-smutty way) and I had to add another part to this story, one where Tony is back to normal.
> 
> Continue on...


End file.
